This document relates to memory subsystems that include one or more joint test action group (JTAG) interfaces.
Various types of non-volatile memory (NVM), such as flash memory (e.g., NAND flash memory, NOR flash memory), can be used for mass storage. For example, consumer electronics (e.g., portable media players) use flash memory to store data, including music, videos, images, and other media or types of information.
JTAG interfaces can include various pins (e.g., test data input pin (TDI), test data output pin (TDO), test mode select pin (TMS), test clock pin (TCK)) that can permit debugging and connectivity testing of a computing device at a board level. For example, a printed circuit board can include a JTAG interface that permits an external and separate computing system to perform debugging and connectivity testing of the board. For instance, connections on the printed circuit board between subsystems (e.g., connection between a central processing unit and a memory subsystem) of the memory device can be tested.